The Next Decade
by Gundam Kaiser
Summary: Sick of the world screwing him over, Shinji decides that he wants to abandon everyone he feels has betrayed him. And upon meeting an aged Tsukasa Kodoya, he gets to do just that... as The Next Decade. Rebuild of Eva xover w/ Kamen Rider Decade.
1. Betrayal

**The Next Decade**

_Betrayal_

**Summary: After the battle with the ninth Angel, Shinji meets an extremely old man, who gives Shinji the power to truly escape the world in which he is now alone. With nothing certain and everything possible, bear witness to a journey through the decades!**

**Note: This Eva takes place in the Rebuild continuity, where Shinji is (ultimately) less meek and is a lot more angry at the world, especially at this point in the Eva timeline. Also, because this is Rebuild of Evangelion, that means that the Ninth Angel is Bardiel, and the pilot of Unit-03 was Asuka.**

**Also, I have not seen the entirety of Kamen Rider Decade – in fact, I've only finished up to the Den-O episodes, so really I haven't even finished the Nine Worlds Arc. Still, I can just pass any discrepancies off as this being an alternate timeline of Decade, hence why Tsukasa is still alive after the end of the series (I do know some spoilers, after all).**

**Rating: T for now, may raise to M later.**

**Pairing: ? **

* * *

><p>'<em>To hell with this. To hell with Father, who uses me for a damn tool, even against his own pilots! To hell with Misato, who's never really there when I freaking need her! I'm sorry for what my father made me do to you Asuka, but damn you for being so damn hard to work with! … To hell with you too, Rei! Given a choice, you'd side with my damn father over me, wouldn't you?'<em>

His anger coming to a peak, Shinji let loose a feral roar as he yelled, "TO HELL WITH ALL OF YOU! TO HELL WITH THIS WORLD! TO HELL WITH YOU, _GOD!_ ALL ANY OF YOU EVER DO IS MAKE ME SUFFER! WELL GUESS WHAT? I! HAVE! HAD! **ENOUGH!"**

Having gotten that out of his system for the moment, Shinji felt a bit light-headed. In fact, he'd roared out his emotions with such ferocity that his face had gone numb.

After a moment, he heard a voice off to his left. "Well, you seem pretty pissed off. Can't imagine what could make you hate the entire world enough that you'd want to get rid of it."

Snapped back to reality, Shinji turned and saw an old man wearing a black longcoat; he looked to be almost as old as Sub-commander Fuyutsuki.

After a moment, Shinji replied, "I don't necessarily want the world to _end_, and I don't really want to die either, but I just… don't want to be here. It's kind of complicated."

The old man sat on a bench and asked, "Why don't you try and compare it with something different, then?"

After a moment, Shinji finally came up with something. "I guess… it's sort of like having a really bitchy girlfriend. She just keeps abusing me every chance she gets, and she almost never does anything to try and make it up to me. She reaps all the benefits and laughs in my face when I get nothing."

Beginning to feel his face again, he continued, "I guess there were decent enough times in the past that I don't really want her dead, but I sure as _hell_ want out of the relationship. I feel like I'm going to get killed if I don't break it off… I just want to _leave_, damnit."

At this point, the old man asked, "I can understand what you're saying. Tell me something, though. Just what would you do in order to leave? Would you throw away everything you have in this world, and in exchange be forever passing through, drifting from one world to another?"

Shinji paused to think about that for a minute. "As far as I'm concerned, this world has betrayed me for the last time. The people who _should_ care about me either don't, or else they actively hate me. Everyone insists that I fight to protect them, and nobody's willing to give me a reason _why_. So even if I can't stay in one world forever, at least I'll be away from this one. Even if I have to fight, at least maybe I'll get a 'please and thank you' somewhere else. … Old man, you say that like you actually _have_ the means for me to leave this wretched world. Do you?"

Smirking a bit, the senior citizen replied, "My name is Tsukasa Kodoya. And to answer your question… Yes. So, how about it? In exchange for leaving this world you feel has betrayed you, do you have what it takes to become a passing-through Kamen Rider?"

Shinji nodded quickly, and Tsukasa gave him a belt buckle and a book of cards. "Take those and you can now travel the worlds."

As he said this, a grey veil of energy appeared and swept over the area, and when it vanished, so had Shinji.

Grinning a bit, Tsukasa looked to the sky just as the alarms sounded. Like a wounded dog, he'd finally found a place where he could lay down and die.

As the Tenth Angel arrived and burst through most of the Geofront's armor plating in one strike, Tsukasa Kadoya smiled. At long last, one Decade had come to an end, and the next was just getting started.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on The Next Decade:<strong>

_**Shinji: "So this is another world…?"**_

_**?: "Hold it right there, criminal!"**_

_**?: "Why are you helping us?"**_

_**Shinji: "A parent who betrays their child… cannot be forgiven!"**_

**Destroy Everything! Connect Everything!**


	2. Welcome to the Jungle, part I

**The Next Decade**

_Welcome to the Jungle, Part I_

**Summary: After the battle with the ninth Angel, Shinji meets an extremely old man, who gives Shinji the power to truly escape the world in which he is now alone. With nothing certain and everything possible, bear witness to a journey through the decades!**

**Note: This is the Rebuild of Evangelion 2.0 version of Shinji, which explains why he's much more decisive than you might otherwise expect. However, we're going to ignore 3.0 with a vengeance.**

**On the KR side of things, this takes place in the original world of **_**Amazon**_**, not the AU version of it seen in the **_**Kamen Rider Decade**_** series.**

**Rating: T for now, may raise to M later.**

* * *

><p>Looking around, Shinji observed that the city in which he found himself looked like pictures of some big Japanese city he'd seen taken from the 1970's.<p>

The _atmosphere_, on the other hand, couldn't have been _more_ different. Rather than a world half-empty just waiting to be put out of its misery, this felt like a world that, while having its share of problems, was more than able to cope with them and live on.

Deciding to put his hands in his pockets and just take a stroll for a bit, Shinji realized that there was an extra layer that shouldn't have been there. Then, he realized that there was a light pressure on his head. Looking at his reflection in a shop window as he was passing by, the former Eva pilot was mildly surprised to find that, rather than his old school uniform consisting entirely of plain dress clothes, he was now sporting a pair of blue shorts that went to about his knees, a black undershirt beneath a red vest, and a Stetson hat.

Admiring his new appearance, Shinji thought to himself, _Hrm, not bad. Do I get a new look because I'm in a different world, or is random wardrobe change an effect of being a… what did he call it again, passing-through Kamen Rider? Ah, doesn't matter all that much. I'd been thinking about a new look anyway, and I don't think this is all that bad for the time being._

Wondering what else was new, Shinji kept walking as though he had a destination in mind, and checked his pockets for anything interesting that might've shown up with his new threads. Finding a nice wad of cash that he _knew_ hadn't been there before was certainly nice. A cell phone and a student I.D. card indicating that he was from… somewhere that wasn't his present location.

Just as he was about to get a move on, he heard the screaming.

Running towards the source, he saw a crowd of people running from the biggest creature Shinji had ever seen – well, on a scale that could be compared with humans. Alien star-gods the size of skyscrapers didn't count. "Run, worthless humans! Behold the glory of Gedon! Cower before the might of Kuma Beastman!"

_What is this I don't even… It looks like the rape child of Gendo and Sasquatch… … Man, I feel so sorry for poor Sasquatch…_

Given that the creature was obviously hostile, Shinji ran and stood in-between it and a young couple who had been backed into a corner. Channeling a small amount of his patricidal hatred, Shinji spoke out. "Hey, monster. I'm not going to let you harass people without a fight."

Smug, the monster replied, "Oh yeah? And just who the devil are you to order _me_ around, you pathetic cub?"

Shinji glared at the word 'pathetic', but didn't respond immediately. As he placed the Decade Driver on his waist, turning it into a belt, a series of memories briefly ran through his mind.

Decade's memories. A glimpse into the past of Tsukasa Kodoya.

Smirking as he drew a card from the Ride Booker, Shinji declared, "… Just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that!

"Henshin!"

With this, Shinji casually tossed the card into the Decade Driver's open slot and activated it as his new tool announced its wielder's transformation.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Thus, Shinji was engulfed in light as the transparent and greyed-out silhouettes of various other Riders appeared on either side of him, until the silhouettes then converged, causing him to now appear as an adult in a black bodysuit with a crooked white-outlined cross on the length of one side of his chest.

Then, a number of cards appeared in the air which then dived into his helmet to create a series of parallel lined ridges, with those nearer the center being shorter/further in. As this happened, a surge of color – that of a pale rose – flooded across his helmet and the outward-facing sides of his limbs. With a flash of emerald light from his helmet's wide, insectoid eyes, this world bore witness to the debut of a new Kamen Rider.

Turning back to the couple over his shoulder, Decade said, "Take your chance to escape, you two!"

The couple was wide-eyed, and as they obeyed him and ran, the woman called, "Thanks for helping us, Rider-san!"

Her boyfriend, meanwhile, yelled, "And be careful!"

Decade froze up, and the ambient rage in Shinji's heart quieted down a bit as manly tears fell behind the mask. He was crying, because it was the first time he could remember someone _actually _thanking him for his efforts in protecting someone. Misato had attempted to show concern for him from time to time, but even she had _never _told him 'thank you' after fighting a battle.

_These people..._

Decade brought his hand in front of his masked face, gazing at his palm.

_In return for your gratitude and concern for me..._

Curling his gloved fingers into a tightly clenched fist, Decade's emerald eye lenses seemed to glow with fierce light as he vowed, _I will definitely protect you, no matter what!_

Blood on fire with the strength of his resolve, Decade turned back to the monster and, marginally surprised that the mutant bear had actually _waited_ for him a moment, charged at it without warning and leapt into the air, aiming a punch straight for its face. Even at the size of an adult in his Rider form, the beastman was _still_ half again as tall.

The massive bear-man didn't move in time and took the blow at full force, staggering back a few steps. However, the massive creature was quick to retaliate, grabbing Decade by his helmet and throwing him through a wall over fifteen feet away.

Getting back to his feet, Decade rolled his neck, shrugging off the pain. _Okaaay then. Probably should've figured this coming in, but I'm gonna have trouble taking this thing down as long as I stay within its reach._

Taking a brief look through the cards in his Ride Booker as Kuma Beastman lumbered ever closer, he was only mildly disappointed to see that he only had access to Decade's own Attack Rides. Another series of Tsukasa's memories – this time, about his attack cards and how to use them – and Decade decided that the sword wouldn't work, as he still needed to get too close to his enemy to use it. He _was_ faster, of course, but Shinji didn't yet have enough confidence in his ability to try it in this situation. The next card, however, was _perfect_.

Slotting it into his buckle, Shinji slammed home the handles of the Decadriver.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

As the Ride Booker transformed into a gun, Decade aimed it at the Kuma Beastman and pulled the trigger, causing a few dozen laser bolts to singe the monster's fur and inflict severe burns on its flesh.

Kuma Beastman roared, "INSOLENT BRAT! DIE!"

Then, the charred beast began charging towards Decade, but the drifting Rider smirked beneath his helmet.

_Is that _really_ as fast as you can move? Pfft. Pretty much _all_ of the Angels I fought were twice your speed, even moreso when they were riled up! … except that one that didn't move at all, but that one was a living fortress, so it didn't need to anyway._

Pre-emptively dodging out of the way, Decade continued firing at Kuma Beastman, grievously wounding it and slowing it down even further.

After another few seconds, Decade took out its kneecap and, seeing that the monster was mostly immobilized, drew another card and tossed it into the Decade Driver, ending the 'fight' once and for all.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!**

A series of ten golden cards, made of energy and each bearing Decade's emblem, appeared in a direct line between the Rider and the beastman. Decade then fired a laser bullet through them, gaining more power and speed with each card it passed through.

By the time it had broken through the final card, it was three times the size of Decade's head, and it atomized the beastman on impact.

Dusting himself off a bit, Decade reversed his transformation, reverting back into the adolescent Shinji Ikari.

"From one war to another, I guess..."

At that point, however, a little boy came along, with two men behind him – one not more than a few years older than Shinji himself, and the other one probably nearing Fuyutsuki's age.

The kid, however, seemed confused. "The Beastman was just around here a few minutes ago…"

Turning to face the group directly, Shinji asked, "You guys talking about that creature that was just here? I killed it."

The oldest of the trio looked a bit skeptical as he asked, "Oh really? And just who are you?"

Shrugging, he replied, "Name's Shinji Ikari. I'm probably just passing through."

Turning to leave, he then said over his shoulder, "If another one of those monsters should show up, find me and I'll kill it."

The older man stepped forward and grabbed Shinji. "Oh yeah? And what's your deal, eh, boyo? Why are you so keen on fighting Gedon?"

Shinji gave him an irritated stare. _Guess this world isn't as nice a place as I thought. That... kinda figures._

Shoving the old man away, Shinji muttered, "It's none of your business why."

"Hey now, you little-!"

At this time, the younger man of the group stepped forward. Patting himself on the chest, he said, "Me... Amazon."

Then, making a peculiar sign with his fingers, he asked, "Friend?"

Shinji glanced at Amazon for a few seconds, gauging him. "I don't know you, so I can't be your friend. But it looks like we're both enemies of this... 'Gedon' organization."

"You guys decide you want my help without prying about me, I'll be somewhere around."

* * *

><p><strong>I was looking through my hard drive and found that I had this from... I dunno, so I guess that makes it too long, eh? Probably a little after I published the prologue. Or at least, up 'til Amazon, Tachibana, and the little kid (his name escapes me at the moment, something-hiko I think) show up are from that long ago. Everything after that, I came up with in the last 24 hours, aside from changing ShinjiDecade's response to the couple that he protected.**

**Anyhow, since this is probably better than nothing at all - and, let's face it, I'm a lazy ass whose updates are unreliable at best - I figured I'd at least give you guys this much.**

**You want updates. I want reviews. I'm sure we can work something out.**

**Until next time, readers, DESTROY EVERYTHING! CONNECT EVERYTHING!**


End file.
